The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Verbena, botanically known as Verbena.times.hybrida. The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross of `U1023` and `U1021`. `U1023` is a pink flowering Verbena having a semi-erect habit. `U1023` is commercially available and is known by the name `Morena`. `U1021` a violet flowering Verbena having a spreading habit. `U1021` is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. `U1021` has not been patented. U1023 is patented as `Morena` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,231). As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 1996 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and Sarrians, France over a three year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations, and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.
This new Verbena plant is an annual in most climatical zones in the US, only in zones 9 and 10 it is a perennial plant.